


Galra Violet

by grbgcn2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Clone!Pidge, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grbgcn2/pseuds/grbgcn2
Summary: They found her when they least expected it.





	Galra Violet

Pidge doubled over in pain, hands clutching her head, eyes and jaw clenched tight.

“Pidge!” Lance yelled. “Pidge, what's wrong!”

She cracked her eyes open, just a bit, focusing on a worried Shiro. But then Keith blocked her way and she lost consciousness.

***

Shiro started awake. “Pidge!” He gasped.

The last thing he remembered was Pidge attacking them, him. Her eyes tinted violet.

He looked around and saw the other Paladins scattered on the ground, coming too quickly. The door was open. Lotor was nowhere in sight. Neither was Pidge.

“You guys alright?” He asked.

“What happened?” Lance asked. “All I remember was Pidge- she was in pain- and I then she attacked us! Outta nowhere!”

“Where's Lotor?” Keith demanded.

“Where's _Pidge_?” Hunk whispered.

They turned to the door and ran.

***

There was a pod missing. Everyone panicked.

Then the alarms started to blare, washing everything in red.

“Paladins!” Coran yelled through the comms. “I need you! Hunk hurry!”

They ran back to the bridge. Coran was facing a holoscreen, red Garla text ran across it.

“Coran, what's wrong?!”

“I don't know!” Coran shouted, frantically typing away at the keyboard. “Hunk get over here! I need you!”

Hunk was at his side in an instant. He quickly glanced at the screen. “Guys” he said sharply. “Guys! This is a virus!” He took another look at the screen, eyes wide. “No, it's a bomb!” He began typing furiously, fingers a blur.

“Can you over run it?”

“I think we can.”

They all waited with baited breath.  After a few tricks and a couple keystrokes later, the ringing stopped. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. And then the alarm came back on.

“What?!” Hunk shouted in alarm. He looked at Coran, who nodded at him, before they bolted through the door.

*** 

More tics passed. It felt like an eternity to Shiro.

Hunk and Coran came back, looking grim. Everyone stared at them. Waiting.

“What is it?” Shiro demented, voice tight.

“The virus-  bomb-“ Coran began.

“Pidge,” Hunk spit out, clenching his eyes and fists to his side. “Pidge created it.”

“ _No_.”

Shiro felt their eyes on him.

“No,” Shiro repeated, pressing his Garlan hand to his face. “No no no no no… She wouldn't! Pidge-“

“Shiro-“ Keith started.

“She did!” Hunk cried. “ _Pidge_ created it. I was there- Coran was there, Shiro. We _saw_ her signature.”

“No!” He argued, pleaded. “That wasn’t Pidge! Something was wrong with her!”

“Yeah!” Lance joined in. “Pidge’s eyes weren’t their usual color.” He paused, voice going dark. “They were violet… _Garla_ violet.”

* * *

It was months before they saw Pidge again. The team had been looking all over for her, locating any Garlan base and wrecking it in their search. Following any rumors about a girl with violet eyes. Rumors containing a human girl in a General uniform.

They found her when they least expected it.

They’re were asleep, when the castle’s alarm went off. Instantly they were up, running to the control room with their weapons drawn. The door swished open, they stepped inside, and there she was, her back to them. Pidge, with slightly longer hair, and in a Garla General uniform.

Shiro rushed towards her, unafraid. _Pidge was back._

 _“_ Pidge! _”_

She turned her head over her shoulder. He froze when he saw her eyes. They were honey. _Pidge_ was _back._

“ _Pidge!_ ”

She faced them, pointing her bayard at them. At him. Shiro felt everyone raise their weapons. Tension in the air.

“Shiro!” Keith warned, voice low. “Get away from her!”

Shiro shook his head, taking a small step towards her. “Never again.” He said in her direction. “Stand down!” He ordered them. Reluctantly, they did.

He took another slow, hesitant step towards Pidge, arms raised. Pidge fired but he caught it with his hand, pulling her towards him. She resisted, digging her feet into the ground but it was futile. Pidge was in his arms in an instant. Shiro let out a quite, relieved sigh, closing his eyes. “ _Katie._ ”

Everyone else joined in. Crying, sniffling, laughing. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Shiro savoring the feeling of her in his arms, back with them, with him. Pidge broke it by stepping back back back. Away from them.

“I’m not Pidge.” Her eyes and voice were hard when she spoke, sending an arrow straight through his heart. “I’m her clone.”

Silence followed.

“ _What_?” Lance said, grief stricken. “A _clone_?” He shook his head, in denial. “Pidge if this is a joke it's not funny.”

The clone snarled, eyes glinting. “Pidge Gunderson disappeared during your battle with Zarkon. Months passed. And then you find her- me- again. Weird isn’t it? Outta nowhere, I just come back. But I’m not the same as I- she- was. I’m different.”

“How?” Keith demanded. “How do you know you’re a clone?”

“Because I had to kill all the rest!” Her voice broke.

“When I went hurt you guys and left, I was under Haggar's control. When I woke up, Hagar made me- us- fight each other, in order to prove who was superior and deserved to live. Months after months, I fought like hell. I had to outthink myself everyday to survive. Had to kill myself, over and over, in a new gruesome way. Had to watch myself die!”

“But that’s not the worst part.” The clone was crying now. “The worst part was that I enjoyed it. I enjoyed killing them. I liked it.’”

“Why?” Allura whispered.

“Because it was the only way I could get back to you guys.”


End file.
